comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Booster Gold
Booster Gold is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Booster Gold #14: 12 Nov 2008 Current Issue :Booster Gold #15: 10 Dec 2008 Next Issue :Booster Gold #16: 14 Jan 2009 Status Monthly ongoing series. Spins out of events in 52. Characters Main Characters * Booster Gold/Michael Carter Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Booster Gold #15 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Booster Gold #14 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Booster Gold, vol. 1: 52 Pick-up' - Collects #1-6. "The time-traveling super-hero from tomorrow must repair the timeline of the DC Universe if he's going to earn membership in the Justice League of America! Someone is exploiting the ravaged time stream, hoping to eliminate the world's greatest heroes, and only Booster Gold can stop them." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217877 *'Booster Gold, vol. 2: Blue and Gold' - Collects #0, 7-10, 1000000. "Booster travels through time to save his best friend, Blue Beetle, from being murdered. But the resulting change to the time stream creates a wormhole of problems for the two heroes and some unpredictable consequences…" - WorldCat - ISBN 140121956X Trade Paperbacks *'Showcase Presents: Booster Gold, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-25, plus Action Comics #594 (in B&W). "Witness the 1980s adventures of the time-traveling Booster Gold." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216552 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Geoff Johns & Jeff Katz (#1-10); Chuck Dixon (#11-12). Rick Remender (#13-14). Dan Jurgens (#15- ). Artist/Covers/Creator: Dan Jurgens. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *ISSUE ITEM CODE FOC DATE SCHEDULED IN-STORE DATE Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Booster Gold #16: 14 Jan 2009 :Booster Gold #17: 11 Feb 2009 :Booster Gold #18: 11 Mar 2009 News & Features * 05 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17605 Jurgens Does The Time Warp With Booster Gold] * 24 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080724-BoosterTeam.html SDCC '08 - Remender & Co: On Booster Gold] * 16 Jun 2008 - Chock Full 'O Teasers: Rip's New Board * 27 May 2008 - Reflections: Dan Jurgens * 19 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16475 DCU's Timestream Gets a Booster from Dixon] * 25 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007156 Jurgens' Artistic Lift with Booster Gold] * 04 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15867 Infinite Geoff Johns IV: Booster Gold] * 25 Mar 2008 - REFLECTIONS #238: Jeff Katz * 20 Feb 2008 - Katz's Golden Boy, Booster * 13 Feb 2008 - Jeff Katz's True Colors: "Blue & Gold" * 27 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006668 Booster Gold and Dan Jurgens] * 17 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125749 Talking Boster Gold with... er, Booster Gold] * 16 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125633 Geoff Johns on the Last Page of Booster Gold #1] * 06 Aug 2007 - DC FLASHBACK: Booster Gold * 25 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11291 Building a Better Booster with Jurgens, Johns & Katz] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero